Megamind How It Should Have Ended
by AlphaCentari1027
Summary: A fanfic based on the video series How It Should Have Ended. Picks up as Megamind and Roxanne are driving to Music Man's hideout.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok…so how do you know that Metro Man is hiding out here if you two were never a couple?" Megamind asked his tone both mocking and serious as Roxanne drove them to Metro Man's school house of solitude.

"It's a common cliché in comics and movies like this that the girlfriend's of a superhero always know where their secret hideout is."

"But how do you know…?" His tone was lower, his face hopeful, his mind struggling to come to a conclusion that fit with what he knew and allow him to bed her when this was over.

"Grrr…" Roxanne growled as she slammed on the brakes and both their bodies jolted to a sudden stop with a weathered decaying school house just ahead of them. "He asked me out on a date…just once." Roxanne said as she turned to stare at Megamind. "I was bored, he was lonely and he could see that you were never going to make a move. He took me to his super secret lair and we starting making out which led to some hot sex while floating in mid-air. We were never a couple…romantically." The admission made Megamind want to vomit. Suddenly and involuntarily his mind was assaulted with a barrage of intrusive images of the reporter and hero canoodling. In his mind Metro Man dumbly mouthed "oh, yeah," while Roxanne moaned in pleasure at his every touch and the thrill of fucking the strongest being in the known universe. iOf all the times I could have raped and tortured you I never once had the guts to do it! Must get these images out of my head!/i

Not thinking of the consequences Megamind hastily undid his seatbelt and threw himself against the windshield.

"OOOWWW! My giant blue head!" He whined as he fell back against his seat trying to rub away the self inflicted pain.

"Did you just throw yourself against the windshield?" Roxanne asked as she stared at him in confusion.

**I have a generally idea where the story is going, but I am mostly making it up as I go along. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind rubbed at his temples and exceptionally large forehead. And he didn't bother with answering Roxanne's question. It should have been obvious that he had hit his head.

Together they climbed out of the news van and approached the old, rundown one room school house.

"So this is where he hid it after all these years… My old shool house."

The collision with the glass dimmed the mental images of Metro Man doing to Roxanne what he longed to do to her for so many years, but never had the guts to do; at the same time there rose in him an optimism that the feelings she had for him were more than just lust. More than a desire for physical release, or a one night stand with an exotic extraterrestrial. The fact that she only had sex with Metro Man once was a good indication that his performance was lacking, or his personality was as insufferable and over the top inside and outside the bedroom. _Maybe that growl from Roxanne was a good growl…?_

As "Bernard" they had gone out multiple times mostly to try and figure out Megamind's plans and unravel Megamind the person. Gradually the purpose of their meetings became less focused on Megamind and driven more and more by a wish to enjoy each others company. He knew that he loved her and however painful he couldn't take his eyes off of her after leaving him standing alone in the rain. He was certain of himself that if she did look back than surely she felt the same as him.

When they climbed the aged wooden steps that had seen better days and walked past the creaky door the first thing they noticed was a hole in the center of the floor. Along the circular edge there were a series of metal rungs that descended fifteen feet down into a dimly lit tunnel.

"Hole…go back to your hole Metro Mahn!" Megamind said like an obnoxious, horny teenager. "Heh—heh…he lives in a cave in a hole…"

"Can you be serious for five minutes a day?" Roxanne bitingly asked of Megamind as they walked the length of the tunnel.

"Sorry…I will try," he said forcing his exaggerated, goofy expression into one of neutral calm.

"Besides—caves and holes are symbols associated with a vagina."

"Now who has the dirty mind?" He asked in sharp retort.

"Oh, really… Like you're the one to talk walking around in all that tight leather, spandex and kidnapping me to play your bondage, S & M game."

Megamind was no longer capable or content to ignore the sexual tension between them as he guided her body against the side of the tunnel. She didn't seem to care that he stole a glance to stare at her cleavage as she climbed down the ladder and as he himself climbed down she playfully gave his tight ass a pinch and a slap.

"You know you _like_ it. Just admit it. You _like_ the attention. You _like_ matching wits against the most handsome and brilliant person that I am." He voiced in his characteristically evil monologue tone of voice. "Tell me Roxanne…" he started to say. "Did you ever look back?" He asked starting at her with big green puppy dog eyes, his cocky tone reduced tone replaced by vulnerability and a softness characteristic of the finest silk fabric.

"I did…" She said after hesitating, but only for a moment.

"You did…?"

"Yes, I did." She said as the confused expression lifted from Megamind's face and was replaced by a smile tainted with lust.

"Were you checking my ass out as I climbed down?"

"Yes…"

"I could take you right now." He whispered letting one of his still gloved hands brush away the locks of hair that fell across her eyes.

"Ok that would be nice, but we have much more important matters to deal with like plot development for this story," Roxanne said forcing Megamind away from her and running the short distance toward a large imposing metal door that was reminiscent of one that might be used for a bank vault.

"Uhhhh…I have such a headache…" Megamind whined with a shrug, pinching the space in the middle of his brow ridge as he walked toward her.

"Megamind that only works if you're trying to get _out_ of having sex." She said only paying him a sideways glance.

"No, I REALLY have a headache…" He said, his head genuinely throbbing in agony.

"Let's get this over with…" Roxanne voiced resolutely as she pressed against the door with the palm of her hand which opened revealing an opulent underground palace.

**Comments, reviews and constructive feedback are very welcome. I am currently preoccupied with other writing projects so I don't know when this will be done, but here is another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow look at how much crap this guy has," Megamind said as he stepped into the circular room behind Roxanne. Immediately his attention fixated on the various glass display cases and he darted between them like a child with severe ADHD. "Bobble head dolls and action figures," he murmured smudging the glass with his face and leather gloves. "Paintings and posters," he said lifting his gaze up and around the whole room to take stock of the numerous wall decorations while lifting his arms out and spinning until he felt dizzy. "And here I thought I was the egomaniac," Megamind remarked tilting his nose in the air while crossing his arms over his chest as he forced an expression of boredom onto his face. "Is that made out of solid gold!" He yelled running to greedily stare into the empty unseeing eyes of a golden bust of his life long rival.

"Shouldn't we try to stay focused here?" Roxanne said turning to Megamind only for a moment as she scanned and searched the room for clues.

"Right of course focused," Megamind drawled as he folded his arms over his chest again. _I can watch that backside all day… I am totally focused…_ He thought as he did merely that until Roxanne turned back around to glare at him.

In his tattered cape and costume Megamind walked around the room several times before registering that off to one side there was a cape with a furry white collar and gold stars and trim running down the front. "I remember when he wore that." Megamind mouthed to himself, already forgetting what Roxanne said about, staying focused. _Let's see how you like having your pristine white cape stained with my lemonade…_ The blue genius cleverly thought to himself as he carelessly dropped the cape on the floor and was quickly followed by his pants.

"Ahhh…" Roxanne heard a relieved Megamind utter as she glimpsed him urinating on the cape.

"That is just gross." She said as she slowly approached.

"Correction…Miss Ritchi," he said throwing up an extended pointer finger in rebuttal, "bodily functions like peeing are perfectly natural. I have to pee some time. I don't know about you, but I don't get a bathroom break between scenes. One moment I am ducking for dear life and the next I am outside your apartment. And that stain is never coming out I don't care who does his dry cleaning!"

"Not that—why is it…?" She began to ask before Megamind interrupted.

"Purple? Well my natural skin tone is blue and my blood as far as I'm aware of is not any different from your. It is quite simple that blue and red make purple."

"Not your penis…the blue urine."

"Oh… Well I haven't found an answer for that." He said pulling his pants up, turning around and beginning to rub his head in thought. "I think the writer is going for irony and comic relief. I hope an ominous figure isn't creeping up behind us."

"Nope. I got nothing," Roxanne said after peering over her shoulder in the direction of a door that was slightly ajar.

"On the off chance that Metro Man isn't here, which it seems that he isn't, do you want to have some thank-god-Metro-Man-is-dead-sex?" Megamind asked of Roxanne.

"That isn't a bad idea. To be honest I have always been curious what is hiding under all that leather and spandex." She said with a look of innocence and restrained curiosity.

"Wonder no longer Miss Ritchi…" he whispered. "In fact," he said picking her up in his arms. "Why wonder when you can touch and be touched," he said with a scandalous, knowing smile before dropping her on the curved white couch.

8888

__**I'm unsure about continuing this because there are other fanfics I would rather write that I am much more personally invested in.**


End file.
